Never Forget Me
by MeLaNch0LYdreams
Summary: based on AnimeXOverload's AMV:*never forget me-gilbert nightray;; Oz is trapped between reality and the past. Who really is this Raven? Third chapter has sexual content. You have been warned
1. Preface

_**Never forget me**_

_" I dreamed I was missing..."_

An ear splitting screech erupted in the room, the sound ringing over and over in his mind as his legs stumbled, struggling to keep up with him as he ran. He fell into the translucent burgundy water, drenching the expensive white robes, weighting them, making running more difficult. His throat was on fire, liquid fire gathering up through his trachea as he slumped over and dry hacked acid in the murky depths. "Gilbert..Gilbert...I'm so _sorry!" _he whimpered and hiccuped as he punched a fist to his emerald orbs, trying to delay the onslaught of tears, staggering back up as he dodged a boulder.

_"You were so scared. " _

The light smoke enveloped the room, his eyes growing heavy at the comforting odour, the familiar color. But he couldn't sleep. Just like many restless nights, nights where Vincent didn't need to force him into bed after weeks of insomnia and depression. But tonight, he celebrated, surrounded with clouds of tobacco. Because tomorrow, empty promises would ring true, hard work would pay off and-

Oz was coming back.

_"But no one would listen, cause no one else cared."_

He was forced on his knees, hard, as the red cloaked mystery man gripped him by the scalp callously, growling through gritted well-maintained teeth. _"Oz Bezarius." _his booming voice bounced off the walls, the building completely evacuated as soon as the clock had tolled. _"Your sin is your very existence!" _That word...existence...it echoed like his previous words, cut off by the blinding and deafening white flash of thunder as it struck.

_"After my dreaming, I woke with this fear-"_

_"What am I leaving?_

_**...When I'm done here?" **_he thought to himself, Alice's gloved hand the only thing familiar to him as the sea of voices bickered back and forth, the syllable "Oz" spoken lovingly, spoken heatedly, and spoken deviously.

"You want to keep your identity hidden?" the owner of the voice sounded on the verge of laughing, but was generally confused.

"But don't you want to go back to serving your master? You worked for ten long years to be re-united again, Raven." a soft obviously female voice spoke tenderly, as if she almost didn't want to be heard.

"Hmm, not Raven. But..." the sounds of a teacup clinking to a saucer, the sound of her palette lifting and her intake of air, as if for dramatic effect. Not completely there, he strained to listen, fully intrigued, eyes to heavy to open from fatigue.

_"Gilbert."_


	2. o1

_**Never forget me**_

-o1-

The blond stared at him with impassive green eyes. The sun cast a shadow over his face- (still unchanged from his memory) and brightened his hair. His knee were numb from the kneeling position he had been keeping for so long.

_"So if you're asking me, I want you to know..."_

He trained his own impatient gem-like eyes, bright as topaz from under the long outlandish hat. The young duke's brow was puckered and frustrated with inner turmoil.

"Who..." he began, green eyes cloudy and confused. Seeing the unfocused eyes, his heart went to his throat, and he didn't need to hear the rest of the question

_"When my times comes-"_

"...are you?"

_"forget the wrong that I've done."_

Oz had never needed to visit the physician's office. He was always in superb health, and he was often looked over by a live in doctor on the residence. He himself, had never had to visit one when he had lived with the Bezarius. Until that day ten years ago when he had woken up to find himself in one. With no memory of who he was. That was the day that Oscar Bezarius had found him.

After the Nightrays' took him in, there was no need to return to one. Even in Pandora, despite the dangerous encounters with chains, they only had an agent that looked over the apothecary. He never needed to do much, patch them up at best, when he wasn't doing added paperwork that is. Which was why he found himself sweating intensely after a consultation with Liam.

"There's only so much I can do Raven, something could have possesed him in the Abyss. Even if we operated on him, he wouldn't be able to find anything, and besides-" his once timid apologetic tone of voice hardened as he adjusted his spectacles. He looked at the Nightray very seriously. At the mention of 'Abyss' he questioned the appearance of the strange girl clinging to Oz. She was overprotective of him and attacked without hesitation to **anyone **who dared approach Oz. Oz himself had fueled her worries, having a horrible reaction to so many strangers, and when I had appeared and grabbed him by his upper arms and carried away, it somehow relaxed him but it didn't mean she was fine with that. I wonder if he remember who I was. If after ten years, I had some semblance to his former best friend and servant. If he remembered me. At all. He called her Alice. Even though she never spoke. Liam's voice broke him out of his reverie.

"This is the extent of my abilities. And Oz may need severe...counselling." Liam spoke anxiously with frighteningly concerned brown eyes. They both looked at the sleeping duke, brow no longer crumpled in confusion, eyes no longer scared. Completely at peace. He had never seen that expression, the last he could recall such peace was more than eleven years before, and he shook his head. "Understood."

_"Gil..." he rocked Alice to his chest, she cried out painfully, hyperventalationg through her tears as she tried to will away the traumatic experience. "Gil...where are you?" he cried in unison with her, not knowing what to do anymore. The water was cold all around them as they hid behind the broken down dresser. He tried to hide her lack of clothing with his body, but that only reminded her strongly of what had happened before. "Gil..." he sobbed, burying his face in Alice's hair. "I'm sorry Gil, I'm sorry Alice!ImsorryImsorryImsorry!" as a roar was heard in the distance. They needed to run, to hide. Before it found them again._

_"Help me leave behind some, reasons to be missed."_

**-To be continued-**

**A/N: If you're wondering, this is an AU :D enjoy!**


	3. o2

_**Never forget me**_

-o2-

_"And don't resent me and when you're feeling empty. Keep me in your memory-"_

_**"I'm Oz Bezarius." the young duke spoke as he stood up, as if he hadn't performed a heroic act. **__**The Bezarius spoke, his hand outstretched to the unaware Nightray and Gilbert lit up like a lamp. The Bezarius grinned from ear to ear, and he couldn't have been happier as he was helped to his feet.  
**_

_**'Again, nice to meet you Gilbert."**_

_"Leave out all the rest, Leave out all the rest."_

_The fourteen year old Nightray dropped to his knees. His ochre eyes widened with tears and he asphyxiated, gasping for breath. At once, Oz was by his side and he couldn't look up. "__I-I'm so sorry master I-" the blond cut him off and hugged the boy to his chest. "It's okay Gil." Gil tried to stop himself from hyperventilating when he looked back at Oz's face, his eyes a dull green and unfocused. "It doesn't matter anymore." he hugged him again and the Nightray stayed unresponsive in his embrace, frozen in fear at this stranger. "It's all a dream anyways.__"_

_"Don't be afraid, I've taken my beating, shared what I mean."_

When he woke up, it was in a cold sweat. The daylight was too strong and bright, and he predicted he had overslept. At that moment, knocking on the door commenced and he rolled over to lay his forearm over his eyes. If it was a servant then his lack of dress wouldn't be an issue. "Come in." he grunted, pulling a blanket over his bare chest. "Oh Raaaavvveennnn~!" he fell out of bed in surprise, covering himself as much as he could. His face took on an extremely red color akin to a tomato as he scrambled for the duvet. The young Bezarius had pushed open the door with a grin from ear to ear and froze for a moment as he looked down at his crown jewels in awe. "You're..." the Blond tried to find words and merely swallowed. He clamped his legs together and badly needed a rock to crawl under. "...really **big." **he said nervously with a sheepish smile and backed away. "Sharon just wanted to tell you that brunch is being served now. " _Brunch? _he glanced out the gold-trimmed bay windows to see that in _fact _it was nearly past noon. He tugged a hand through his tresses and looked up to reply only to find the Bezarius gone. He sighed, _Well I guess it's my fault for not considering the option that he'd come._

"WOW! Raven has a lot of big stuff!" he jumped out of his skin to realize Oz was still there, stroking his gun in amazement. "W-W-W-What are you doing here?" he whipped his head around as he tugged on his long black trench coat. "Be careful with that!" he stormed towards Oz and the Bezarius glanced at him with a cheeky smirk. "Have to catch me for it!" in an instant, the boy took off towards the outlandish bathroom that headquarters had decided to give to his barrack. "OZ!"_ h_e yelled arduously, leaving his plain white shirt unbuttoned as he chased the duke. Luckily the tiled floors were dry instead of being slick with bath water as his bare feet slapped against granite. The duke turned around and childishly spat his tongue out at him and in the duration of that fractional movement, he tripped. 'Oz!" he yelled, more concerned this time and sped up as he jerked the youth to his feet before his head scraped the bath. Momentum is a funny thing because in the process he had tugged Oz down with him in the other direction. The back of his head sharply hit one of the knobs of running water, and a blast of the shower assaulted his face as Oz fell on top of him. He could feel blood on the back of his head. he could swear it.

"Uhhhh..." he groaned in pain as hot spray attacked his dry clothes and body, soaking through to his skin and weighting him, his front felt oddly dry and he chose the wrong moment to look up at his shield from the water. "Raven?" the fluorescent lights threw off an ethereal glow from his hair, shining as bright as a halo. The water danced off of his hair, imitating the act off diamonds bouncing off of his scalp. His usually tan skin turned a healthy pink, and regretted the action of looking because he then looked through the long white sleeved button up Oz wore, the material transparent at the rain of hot water. The vest hung off from his body, giving access to look at his bare chest flushed and strong, his nipples a rose darker than the rest of hsi skin. His whole body formed a cage around the Nightray, and his eyes were formed in the shape of concern, the eyes a dark emerald and playing the role as the window to his soul. He could feel the heavy material of his dark green plaid shorts digging into his sides. He could feel through the fabric, feel the essence of his _body, _his _skin_. He tried to look away, and his eyes stayed glued to the tattoo. The dark block Gothic clock with one hand that had already 'ticked' in heavy broad strokes with the thickest black ink.

_"I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through-"_

Oz must have felt eyes on the seal because he threw himself in Raven's arms, hiding himself. "That looks like it hurt." he mumbled, words muffled, spoke on his bare chest. He trembled at the feeling of soft slips on his sternum. Each word tickled him and sent heat south. He didn't answer. He couldn't concentrate. The feeling of Oz's lips at his chest, the hot water, the weight of his garments sent shivers down his skin. It was funny then when Oz had looked up at him just once-

_"I've never been perfect. But neither have you."_

-and that was all it took for his world to spin violently out of control.

_"So if you're asking me I want you to know-"_

He raised his lips to his forehead, a gesture to familiar-and pressed forward tenderly. The Bezarius shuddered at the sensation and closed his eyes, an offering for him to do whatever he wanted.

_"When my times forget the wrong that I've done-"_

He lowered his lips to his nose and the Bezarius giggled, face scrunched up in delight. he kissed the eyelids and found the duke's mouth when he least expect it. The kiss was long, and he felt that if he stopped then, he would pop a bubble that shouldn't be popped, press a button that shouldn't be pressed.

So he continued.

_"Help me leave behind some reason to be missed."_

He exhaled on his neck, a long slow breath that made the duke shudder once more, the Nightray touched his lips to the space where shoulder met neck and the youth let out a silent cry. He glanced worriedly and the lustful look he was sent back urged him to continue. His teeth came out of their hiding spot and grazed the spot, pumping blood and heat and hormones and sucked at it tentatively. Oz writhed and cried out louder this time.

_"And don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty-"_

The dark bruise stared at him accusingly as Oz sat in his lap, his usually gloved hands were bare and currently solving Oz's 'problem'_. T_he Bezarius had betrayed his shorts and he focused on the beautiful flush endless legs that clenched and unclenched. He ignored the inhuman sounds that shouldn't have been legal slip through the youth's mouth that he had so wrongfully kissed.

_"Keep me in your memory."_

When Oz had shuddered, this time from release, he felt horrible. He felt horrible because of the unknown fluid in his bare hands, because Oz was so **young**, and he had taken advantage of that. he fell back against the 'Raven's' chest. completely spent at the emotional and physical strain off the Nightray's actions._ "L-Let's patch uo your head." _Oz said softly, quivering from Raven's 'problem' that poked him. Raven felt anger flare up inside himself. Oz had thought there was something _wron__g with him? _"You're still bleeding, see?" Oz lifted a small hand to reveal pink water flowing from the back of his head. "Oz..." he smiled weakly at the feather light touch of Oz's small hand to his hair, his eyes softened at the Bezarius' concern. He felt himself nod off as his head lowered, hair hiding the shame and guilt on his face. Suddenly the shower blasted jets of cold water that caused him to snap his head up and hit it against the tiled wall. He winced as he felt the wound re-open. _"OH!_ Raven! I'm so sorry!" he shot up and _t_urned the shower off and left the Nightray alone. He sneezed as Oz's lack of body heat left his._ "Up!" _Oz tugged him up on unsteady feet, the vice grip on his bicep steadying the flailing servant. He was forced down on a wooden crate of soaps hardly and he winced again. "Aren't you supposed to treat a wounded person more gently ?" he joked weakly, trying to ease off the silent atmosphere as Oz rummaged for things. "Yeah." the boy muttered as he avoided looking at the Nightray. His half-hearted smile fell and felt more miserable then before. He hung his head in defeat as Oz gasped loud, seemingly found what he was looking for.

Fingers massaged the back of his head smoothly and felt himself tiring more then before. His forehead fell to Oz's shoulder and his eyes drooped in fatigue. Just...need..._rest_...

When he woke up, Oz was securing gauze around his head pretty miserably, but trying to be tender. He smiled at the youth's concern and frowned again. "Oz?" he called softly and the duke smiled at him in remorse. "Are you ok? I didn't want you to fall asleep cause I thought you may have had a concussion." he touched his jaw in the same way he had touched his hair from before. He felt like there was only one word in his vocabulary. "Oz..." the boy smiled at him, proud to have helped and then sneezed right between the Raven's eyes. For a better part of a minute, they both blinked at each other before bursting out in guffaws of laughter. He bent down to retrieve a dry jacket he kept under the sink and pulled it around Oz, he kissed the boy's nose and all felt right again. Oz had the same expression on his face, but when he glanced at Raven again, he looked like he had seen a ghost. "Oz?" that syllable again. "Are...you...ok?" he asked slowly as the light returned to his master's eyes. "Yeah..." the boy forced a half-hearted laugh. "No I was just thinking that..."his cornsilk bangs fell in front of his eyes as he hid his pained expression. "We barely know each other and we..." he couldn't even finish his sentence as the color drained from Raven's face. "Raven?" Oz crawled over him in concern. "Raven? Whats wrong?" when the Pandora agent didn't answer he begun to panic. "Raven?"

_"Leave out all the rest, Leave out all the rest."_


End file.
